


Paint Me

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa finds something she wasn't meant to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me

She finds the notebook lying on one of the desks and picks it up, curious. Paging through it reveals portraits of almost everyone in the class. They are incredibly detailed and manage to capture each moment perfectly.

Mikasa is so focused on flipping through the notebook that she doesn’t even realize Armin is standing next to her until he starts to comment on the drawings. He points to the sketch of Eren and they both smile, taking in the little intricacies of the drawing. Further drawings reveal Armin and Marco looking through a book, Annie and Mina eating lunch in the courtyard, Ymir teasing Christa, as well as their various other classmates.

It becomes increasingly clear who the owner of the notebook must be once they reach the end. There are only two people who don’t appear within it. Armin gives her a curious look though he does not comment on it. Mikasa closes the notebook without a word and Armin quickly picks it up, offering to give it back to Jean.

She watches Armin leave the classroom, unsure of how to feel. Jean has always complimented her, tripping over his words and hardly able to look her in the eye most days. Despite the fact that she rarely responds to his attention, it is a little surprising that she hadn’t seen herself within the notebook. A small part of her feels just a little hurt, but she quickly brushes the thought away.

-

He catches her eye during one of the lectures as he draws within the margins of his notes. The pencil is quick in his hands and Mikasa is surprised to see a sketchy profile of their teacher appear within minutes. The lines are thin and delicate, just like the person they portray and Mikasa wonders for a moment what she would look like in one of his drawings. She is caught off guard by her thoughts once again, a strange feeling building within her that she can’t quite put a name to.

-

The crumpled sheet of paper flutters to the ground, landing next to her shoe as Jean rushes from the classroom. Mikasa only hesitates a few seconds before she carefully picks it up and straightens it along her desk. Her breath catches in her throat as she finds a drawing of herself. The lines are thick and strong but she can see the care that went into them.

Mikasa lightly brushes her fingertip along the marks, wondering what it was about this drawing that he hadn’t liked. She studies the pose within the drawing which shows her hand reaching up to brush loose strands of hair back. It’s absolutely beautiful and Mikasa would be flattered if she had managed to find it under different circumstances.

-

Jean pales when he sees the paper in her hands, averting his eyes as she approaches. His face flushes the moment she asks why. A hand nervously rubs at the back of his neck as Mikasa stares at him, waiting for the answer.

She almost doesn’t catch it. Jean’s voice is low, nearly a whisper and her eyes widen just a fraction when he admits, slightly louder that it didn’t do her justice, his drawings never do. Her own face becomes red as she realizes what he’s saying and she attempts to hide the rising color behind her scarf. He quickly apologizes, leaving before she can say a word in response.

-

Jean avoids her whenever possible and Mikasa eventually approaches Armin, asking him to help her. Armin doesn’t question her and she is thankful that he always seems to understand everything. She doesn’t even think she could explain it if she wanted to.

She sits on the roof, the crumpled drawing in hand and waits for Jean to arrive. He freezes when he spots her but Mikasa tells him to sit and he is quick to do as she asks. He keeps a comfortable distance between them but Mikasa quickly moves to sit closer.

It’s quiet for a time before Mikasa breaks the silence. Her face is slightly flushed as she tells him that his drawings are beautiful and admits that she was impressed when she saw his work. Jean doesn’t say a word, instead moving to grab something from his bag and handing it to her.

Mikasa takes the sketchbook and words fail her once she opens it and sees the various sketches of herself within. She stares at Jean, one hand fiddling with the edges of her scarf as she tries to voice her thoughts. Jean must mistake her silence for something else but she is quick to grab his sleeve, holding him down beside her. He turns to her in confusion and Mikasa leans forward, intending to place a kiss on his cheek but meeting his lips instead.

They break apart and Mikasa takes a moment to steady her breathing before she smiles at Jean, cheeks flushed as she thanks him for sharing the drawings. Her hand is still holding his sleeve and Mikasa laughs a bit at the bewildered look on his face as he struggles to understand everything that just occurred.


End file.
